


Bet

by DaniStark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakasaku, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniStark/pseuds/DaniStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Valentine's day, Sakura and Ino make a little bet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's piece I wrote for Tumblr. Drabble-ish.

Ino was being ridiculous.

Sakura was sure her friend wasn’t spending time with Tsunade, so she couldn’t understand where all of this “betting” thing came from.

The bets were varied and random, and Sakura felt like they were turning into female versions of Kakashi and Gai (in which Sakura would be Kakashi, of course). They’d run through the village, folded towels, ate tofu and now, Ino came up with the most ridiculous idea ever.

“I’m not doing that.” 

“Awwwww, come ooooooon Sakuraaaaaaa, it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“I said no, Ino.”

“It’s just an innocent kiss. And it’s not like you are not in clear advantage here. You have more teammates than I do.” 

Now, the stupid challenge was kissing a teammate. On the lips.

“I will not do that.”

“Okay, Sakura, let’s make this interesting.” The blond started. “If don’t do it, I’ll set up up in a date with Rock Lee.”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“Yes, I would.” Sakura knew Ino only wanted to do this because she was really onto Shikamaru and wanted an excuse to kiss him. But then, she couldn’t agree to that. It was absurd and ridiculous. But then, the idea of dragging Lee into this mess was also absurd. Sakura really cared for the guy, but as a friend. She didn’t want to hurt him with false hopes.

“Okay, Pig. I’ll do that.” 

“There’s a rule” Of course. The beauty of Ino’s challenges or bets was that they always had a rule or condition. 

“You have to kiss the first teammate we meet.”

“Okay, okay” _Let’s just hope Ino finds Shikamaru first, so she can leave me alone._

*** 

They walked from sometime, talking about girly thinks, until a mane of silver hair caught their attention. The only person in Konoha with that hair color was…

“KAKASHI-SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIII!!!!”, Ino exclaimed happily, “COME HEREEEEEE!!”

Sakura watched, in horror, as the jounin walked towards them, cool and aloof as always. 

_Why him? Why not Sai or Sasuke? It’s impossible to kiss his lips with the mask._

Sakura kept on mentally cursing her life, until she he reached the duo.

“Sakura-chan, why are you so red? Are you all right?”, he asked, a bit of concern in his eyes. 

_ Well, it’s now or never. _

With great speed, Sakura lauched herself at him, pulled down his mask and kissed him. Startled, Kakashi had no reaction, only stayed there, dumbfounded and wide-eyed. 

“Sakura, wh-“ 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Kakashi-sensei.” 

And then Sakura (and Ino) left, leaving a very confused Kakashi behind. 

***


End file.
